


Loss

by AutisticWriter



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [92]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Crying, During Canon, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Microfic, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Ryouta watches Koichi fall.





	Loss

Kirigiri falls, tumbling down, and you – you catch her. But you open your left hand, and when your bracelet chimes, I know what your forbidden action is.

And as you save Kirigiri, your arm and face turning purple as the poison spreads through your body, I cower in the corner, helpless – and when you fall, I break down sobbing, because I have lost you, and I was unable to save you.


End file.
